Guardian Angel
by cotecasasweatherly
Summary: Twist to the emotional wreck of Berlin. What would happen if Ziva didn't wake up?
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, I..."

Tony opened up his eyes. Where the hell was he?! He felt a pain go through his arm and he looked down. Blood was all over his hand…his hand that still held her hand. He realized what had just happened and panicked, still holding onto her hand.

"Ziva! Ziva!" he tore off his seatbelt and grabbed onto her limp body in the seat next to him. There was blood all over his car, the windows were all shattered and the passenger side of the car was dented in. His hand dripped blood from shielding her against the glass.

"Tony…." her voice quivered and she didn't move.

"Zi..it's okay I'm right here." He wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her out of her seat so, he could get them out of the car.

"Tony, it hurts." She didn't move a single bone or open her eyes. Tony looked and noticed her leg was stuck due to the passenger side of the car smashing in. _Shit_ he thought. Sirens from police cars and ambulances coming to the area filled Tony's ears. He still kept his hold on Ziva, her head falling into his lap. That's when he noticed, her forehead had a huge gash in it and she was losing blood quickly. He quickly put his shirt over her head and held onto her head to stop the blood flow.

"Tony…" she started to cough in his lap.

"Shhh…Zi I'm right here. They're close I can hear them," he held onto her tighter.

"My dad…ABBA!" she cried out.

Confused as hell, Tony looked around. Her father had just died... what the hell was happening?

"Zi…what are you talking about?" he kept looking around.

"I see my father! Tony….it's my time!" she began to cry and felt a huge pain go through her head as Tony held her head and her body altogether.

"What?! Ziva! No! You're staying right here with me!" Tony began to feel tears. He wasn't going to let her die. He couldn't.

"Tony… it hurts. I can't-" she cried. The sirens grew closer.

"You can! You're not leaving me Ziva! Stop focusing on that! Focus on something else! Like, like what were you about to tell me before this all happened! Come on! Tell me!" he didn't know what else to do. All he was worried about was her, dying, right now, in his arms.

"I….I…" she choked on her tears as the pain grew worse in her head and she cried out "I love you Tony,"

Tony began to cry. He held onto her tighter than he had ever held a woman before "I love you too Ziva," His tears fell and landed on her forehead. She felt them melt into her forehead and he placed his two lips on her forehead and kissed her. "Hold on, baby. I'm right here, I'm not leaving you. Not ever. I can't live without you." He kept placing small kisses on her forehead as the two of them cried in each other's presence.

Ziva looked up at Tony, her bright, glossy brown eyes. He touched her cheek and kissed her head again. She laid her head back down on his lap and her eyes closed.

"Zi… no baby, no." Tony cried harder as he tried to get her to speak and open her eyes again.

"ZIVA!" he yelled and kept shaking her to wake up, no answer or movement.

The paramedics arrived as Tony yelled and pulled open the car door helping him out. He didn't want to be helped out, he wanted Ziva out of that damn car now. Unhooking himself from the paramedics, he watched others rush to work on getting Ziva out of the car. Within a few minutes, they were cutting the passenger side door away to get out her leg. Her limp body fell into the hands of a paramedic who was treating the wound on her head. Tony stood watching them, feeling helpless and crying. A hand touched his back, he turned around to face Gibbs. Gibbs patted his back and stood with Tony to watch the paramedics. After five minutes, Ziva's lifeless body was picked up out of the car and placed on a stretcher. Tony rushed after the stretcher and paramedics, jumping into the ambulance with her.

As they arrived at the hospital, Gibbs ran to catch up with Tony and the paramedics with Ziva on the stretcher. Tony was still furiously crying. Gibbs had never seen him like this before, hell, he'd never thought he'd see Tony Dinozzo crying over a woman.

The paramedics led Ziva in her stretcher through the emergency room, when a doctor ran out. He took a hold of the stretcher and began to roll her down to the door which said "Operating Room".

Tony kept right up, he wasn't leaving her alone. The doctor opened the doors into the Operating Room and pushed Zivas stretcher inside. As Tony went to enter through the doors, one of the doctors pushed him back "You can't go in there, sir"

"Yeah, okay" Tony pushed right through the doctor and proceeded to go inside when another doctor stopped him.

"Sir, we need to get her into surgery right away. If you don't listen because you can't come in here, I'm going to call security,"

"I CAN'T LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tony shouted. Gibbs pulled Tony back as he lunged at the doctor.

"Dinozzo!" He grabbed Tony's arm.

"Security?! PLEASE! I'm an NCIS Agent! I can take them on! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see my Ninja!" The doors of the Operating Room closed.

"SHUT UP DINOZZO!" Gibbs pulled on his arm again, trying to lead him away from the doctors.

Tony banged on the doors of the Operating Room. The blood in his veins was pumping and his anger was building up. He couldn't think straight because all he wanted was for Ziva to be okay, but none of these asshole doctors would let him see her. He started to kick at the door, Gibbs yelling at him and pulling him away. Gibbs led him down into waiting room. A nurse came out and wrapped up Tony's hand which was still bleeding. Gibbs sat down into a chair and sighed.

"What the hell happened Dinozzo?" he looked up at his senior agent who was a mess.

"Boss, we were on our way back from the airport and we just were talking. She started crying about her dad and I had placed my hand on hers to comfort her. She was smiling at me as we held hands, Boss. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen," Tony began to choke up again "and she started to say 'Tony, I' and then all of a sudden that fucking car hit us. I tried to keep anything from hitting her," He showed his hand. "Then I must have blacked out for a few seconds because when I woke up neither of us were moving. I heard her talk and she started talking about how she saw her Dad and that it was her time to die and I freaked boss," Tony sat down, tears running down his face as he remembered the smile on Ziva's face… the last time he may ever see that smile again.

"Calm down Tony. Don't make yourself worse," Gibbs stared at his senior agent in disbelief.

Tony cried and held his face into his hands as he sat next to Gibbs in the waiting room. None of this should be happening is all he kept thinking. They just had an amazing time in Berlin together, he fell even more in love with her, which he didn't know was even possible. Gibbs and Tony stayed sitting in silence, Tony still crying.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, the squeal from the Operating Room doors opening rang through the halls. Tony flew up from his seat and ran over to them. Two doctors pushed out Ziva's stretcher and into a room close by. Tony followed along with Gibbs. The doctors hooked up Ziva to a few machines and gave her a breathing mask. Tony scanned her whole body and saw a cast on her leg. He looked up towards her forehead where the gash he was holding was, there was a huge bandage across her forehead. He shivered to himself, he felt like they were back a few years ago when she first got out of Somalia, except for the fact that she was conscious then.

The doctor walked over to Tony, and held out his hand. "Doctor Willington" and shook Tony's hand.

"Hi, Tony Dinozzo"

"You are the boyfriend right?" Doctor Wellington questioned.

"Yes." Tony stated. Gibbs stared at Tony.

"Okay, well I'm going to need you to sign a few forms here. Ms. David-"

"Da-veed" Tony corrected him.

"Ms. Da-veed," the Doctor corrected himself, "is in critical condition. We removed glass particles from her forehead and performed surgery on her knee which was smashed into from the door. She will obviously have to be on crutches or in a wheel chair and from the impact of hitting her head, she may experience memory loss."

"MEMORY LOSS?" Dinozzo yelled out.

"Yes. We did a few scans on her brain to see how much of an impact the hit caused so, we will get those scans back. But as it seems now she could experience long term or short term memory." The Doctor sighed after seeing the look on Tony's face. "very sorry about this Sir. Did a nurse look at your arm and hand?"

"I'm fine." Tony said sternly.

"Okay…and the bad news is-"

"BAD NEWS?! WASN'T THAT JUST THE BAD NEWS?!" Tony began to lose his temper.

"Calm down sir, that was the good news-"

"THE GOOD NEWS?! SHE COULD HAVE MEMORY LOSS!" Tony needed to punch something now.

"Sir…. There's a 30% chance that she could wake up right now and a 60% chance she could be in a coma. She's so unresponsive that we aren't completely sure-"

"COMA!" Tony was furious. He walked over to all the machines so he couldn't hurt anything.

"Yes. We will come back in a bit to try more response tests out, but for now there aren't any answers because of the impact her brain might have from the accident" The doctor quickly left the room.

Gibbs walked over to Tony, who was ready to hit something.

"Boyfriend…Dinozzo? You know that's a federal law to lie and sign forms when you aren't her boyfriend," Gibbs strictly looked at Tony.

Tony wasn't about to lose it anymore, he was losing it.

"Ya well you know what boss, before the car hit us she was about to tell me she loves me! That's why she said 'TONY, I' and then BAM! THE FUCKING CAR HIT US AND WE BOTH BLACKED OUT! WHEN WE CAME TO OUR CONCIOUSNESS, I ASKED HER TO FOCUS ON TELLING ME WHAT SHE WAS ABOUT BEFORE THE CAR HIT US AND NOT ON SEEING HER DAD! SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVES ME BOSS! SHE FUCKING SAID TO ME ' I LOVE YOU TONY' " Tony went over to the wall of Ziva's hospital room and punched it. Gibbs stared at disbelief.

Tony retracted his now painful other arm and continued yelling.

"I SHOULD'VE BEEN WATCHING THE TRAFFIC! I SHOULD'VE KEPT MY EYES ON THE ROAD AND NOT ON HER, MY HANDS ON THE WHEEL AND NOT ON HER HANDS! THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT BOSS!" he began to punch the wall again.

"I LOVE HER! FUCK RULE NUMBER 12 BOSS BECAUSE THERE IS NOT A WOMAN I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH, BUT HER! TONY DINOZZO DOESN'T EVEN GET MARRIED! BUT FOR SOME REASON, HE CAN SEE HIMSELF MARRYING ZIVA DAVID!" Tony broke down onto his knees, crying as security came into the room after hearing the pounding and screaming.

"Sir, You need to leave. This is no place to be screaming and punching the wall." The security guards grabbed a hold onto Tony and started to lead him out of the room.

"NO I CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE HER! WHAT IF SHE WAKES UP AND I'M NOT HERE?" Tony resisted his grip against the guards.

"Sir, do you want to spend the night in jail? You need to leave!" The guards grabbed a hold of Tony and pushed him out of the room. Gibbs followed the guards as they pushed Tony out of the doors of the hospital and outside. They pushed Tony onto the sidewalk of the hospital outside and told him not to come back in. They re-entered the building as Gibbs walked out shaking his head.

"Go home Dinozzo, Get some rest." Gibbs stared at his senior agent. What the hell had happened these past few days with him and Ziva.

"How can I rest when the woman I love is lying in a room, coma or maybe not coma, thanks to Doctor Doolittle who doesn't know how to do his damn job!" Tony threw his hands up in the air.

"You know she's a fighter Dinozzo. She isn't going anywhere," Gibbs smirked at Tony.

"Okay, so maybe she isn't going to die, but what if she wakes up and the last thing she remembers is being with Ray! What the hell are we going to do then?! Or! What if she wakes up and she doesn't even remember living in DC now and thinks she's back to being a trained terrorist! Ever think of these ideas boss?!" He was losing control now and Gibbs was starting to worry.

"I don't have a single doubt about Ziva, Dinozzo. You shouldn't either." Gibbs turned around and walked back into the hospital leaving Tony on the sidewalk. Tony thought it'd be better for his own health if he did go home and not fight the guards at the hospital. He called a cab and rode home in a cab.

When he arrived home, he didn't even bother to change clothes. He didn't bother to eat, get a drink or do anything. He just walked into his bedroom and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and all his mind could come to was how the day before he was laying besides that beautiful Israeli woman. His mind flickered to the accident again, seeing her beautiful smile and then the headlights of the car. Throwing the pillow over his head to get the thought out of his mind, he tried to fall asleep. Within in a few seconds, he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later on, Tony woke up. It was only 5 am, but he didn't care. He tore off his clothes and jumped in the shower quickly. The water burned the cuts on his arm. He quickly washed his body and haired, jumping out of the shower and drying off. Not really caring what he looked like, he threw on a random pair of clothes and headed out the door.

_Fuck, _he sighed to himself. He didn't have a car now. He would need to catch a ride from McGee. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed McGee's number and asked him to grab a ride. In a few minutes, McGee had arrived and Tony got into his car.

"Jesus Dinozzo, you okay?" McGee started to drive to work

"What do you think McGeek? Did you go see her?" Tony questioned

"Yeah, last night with Abby."

"Was she awake?" Tony was persistant.

"Sorry, Tony. She wasn't. Gibbs said she was the same way when you left- er, got kicked out." McGee laughed.

"Shut up." Tony was not in the mood for jokes today. He just wanted to see Ziva and well, it looked like he was banned from the hospital now.

They arrived at work and Tony went and sat at his desk. He kept looking across the way at the desk, expecting to see that gorgeous face of hers. But that would only be in a perfect world. She wasn't at the desk across from him, she was lying lifeless in a hospital. A hospital, which he just got kicked out of.

Throughout the whole day, Tony did nothing, but slouch on the desk, staring at the desk across from him.

He had to get that asshole back who hit them, if the police didn't have him already.

"McGee!" Tony shouted and McGee looked over at him, "did they get the guy that hit us?"

"No, Tony. He ran off after it happened," McGee frowned.

"I'll get the bastard," Tony muttered and began to frantically search on his computer for any cameras around near the site of the crash.

As the day finished, Tony didn't move from his desk and frantically working to find the criminal. He wasn't going to let this guy off easy, at all. He would kill him with his bare hands if it meant getting justice for lifeless Ziva in the hospital bed. He shut down his computer and left with McGee, hardly talking. He didn't have anything to say, unless it was how much he loved Ziva David.

Tony did the same thing as the night before, this time heating up a casserole because he needed to eat something. He took off his clothes and went to bed, trying not to think of any thoughts. He woke up at the same time as the morning before and caught a ride with McGee again.

He continued the same routine of going home, eating a little, going to bed, waking up, showering and catching a ride with McGee. At work, he would frantically search on his computer and make phone calls trying to catch who this guy was that hit them. He never left his desk. He continued this routine for the next two days. Then, he was starting to look like a homeless man, who lost his best friend. That's because he basically did, his best friend, the love of his life and his partner were laying in the hospital and he hadn't heard any news. Not from Gibbs or anyone.

The next day, Tony sat typing away at his computer and answering incoming phone calls. Gibbs walked up to his desk.

"Boss!" Tony hung up the phone, "How is she?!" Tony's eyes were similar to a puppy dogs and he hadn't shaved in the past few days.

"Same as the other day. Hasn't woke up yet… Sorry Tony." Gibbs patted his shoulder and walked off into the distance. Tony sighed and slammed his fist down onto the desk. His beautiful ninja was obviously in coma. She was part of that 60% the doctor talked about. Tony stared at the desk across from his, imaging her smirking over at him and biting her pen.

The next day, the same routine happened. Tony was still set on his computer, searching anxiously for the man that hit them. He made dozens of phone calls to business around the crash site to see if he could take a look at their camera tapes, but nothing. None of the tapes showed which way the man ran. All they had was his license plate number, where he lived and Gibbs went there, but no one answered. The police were looking for the suspect all over town too, but no one could find anything.

Tony sat at his desk frustrated, until he got an idea. He could trace down where the suspect ran with a satellite. He started typing away at his computer, impatiently waiting for the satellite tracker to load on his computer. Tapping away with his pencil, he stopped himself from looking at Ziva's desk. He wanted this to be a good day. The satellite data loaded and Tony began searching for the exact latitude of the crash site. As he found it, he zoomed in and was completely focused on finding the suspect. The sounds of others typing in the room, files being printed and the sound of the elevator dinging on the floor echoed in his ear.

"Hey Tony….." McGee said suspiciously as he stared at Tony.

"What McGee!? Can't ya see I'm working here! I'm about to find this bastard!" Tony was irritated now.

"Yeah, but Tony.." McGee pressured on.

"McGee just shut up!" Tony clicked away staring at his screen.

"No, Tony look-"

"MCGEE WHAT DO YOU-"

"Oh my god, just look up Dinozzo!" the familiar voice yelled out.

Tony sprang up from his chair and looked over his computer screen to see that beautiful brunette standing, smiling from ear to ear. She was walking on crutches and stopped to stare back at him. Gibbs was close behind her. Tony flew from his desk and ran over to her. She dropped her crutches as he grabbed her waist and embraced her in a hug, picking her up and allowing his lips to meet hers. He kissed her tenderly, making sure he wasn't hurting her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gibbs, McGee and Abby stood watching, smiling, along with everyone else in the pen. Tony sat Ziva back down on the ground gently. She pressed her hands against his chest, looking up at him smiling so, she could still keep her balance now that her crutches were down on the ground.

Tony smiled at her, "I love you so much, sweetcheeks" and he kissed her again.


End file.
